It is generally known to provide in a garment a liner of insulating material therefor, which liner may be removed or attached to the outer shell of the garment in accordance with the season.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,361 issued Aug. 1, 1978 and commonly owned herewith, there is described a garment having a detachable liner wherein the outer shell is expanded in girth when the liner is secured in position, so as to maintain proper fit of the garment. In accordance with the patent, the garment has edges along which the garment is normally opened and closed, and a closure therefor e.g. a zip fastener. An expansion strip is secured between the opposed edges using two other closures, necessitating three closures to connect the shell edges. This has proved somewhat cumbersome in operation, and the stiffness increases with the number of closure devices, of particular importance when the garment is to be used under arduous conditions, for example combat clothing, or extreme cold conditions.